joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Sakurada
Haru-kun (by Hikari)|Occupation = Prince Student (student council secretary; middle school) }} , is the second son and the sixth oldest child of the royal Sakurada family. As Haruka isn't interested to become the successor of their father for the Sakurada children to become the next King, he decides help his twin Misaki to become King instead. He is one of the main characters of the ''Joukamachi no Dandelion'' series. Appearance Haruka is a teenage boy with average build and height, who looks slightly feminine. He has short, light purple hair which reaches down to his lower chin and blue (turquoise in the anime) colored eyes. He was noted to be very similar to her twin in their younger days. He is also quite similar to his uncle, colour wise. Haruka is often seen with his school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white trims and yellow buttons, black pants and brown slip for shoes. Otherwise, he is seen with casual clothes when at home, and suits with sometimes his crown at ceremonies and parties. Occasionally, Haruka is seen with a pair of rectangular glasses when doing school work. Personality Haruka is a mature and proper teenage boy who is caring towards all his siblings, but is slightly afraid of his twin sister Misaki's nosiness and ability and to drag information out of him, but he cares deeply for Misaki and will always encourage her. He is supportive and is shown to help his sisters when they are in trouble, and he is also polite, kind and gentle. But when he is going to do something, he does it seriously without slacking off. He teaches these things to his younger sister Hikari. He is sometimes (to rarely) shown to be very hot-headed and serious, especially when it comes to competing, usually with his older sister Kanade, whom he appears to have a rivalry with. Haruka is very logical and relies heavily on numbers and probability. His silent personality lends him a mysterious air, giving hints to his calculating persona. According to Kanade, due to always relying on numbers, Haruka forgets people's heart as it is hard to read emotions just with just numbers. For the most part, Haruka is a very calm, silent and smart boy as he usually stays after school to study, but gets dragged around by Misaki. He is stated to be quite isolated as he was planning to enroll at a private boarding school as he thought that it would be nice to live by himself, but nonetheless he is still very kind-hearted and caring. Due to his caring and polite persona, Haruka seems to be fairly popular with girls, shown in his middle school as girl were admiring him for being a good "older brother" to Misaki. He is also shown to be quite popular in high school as well. Haruka is rather like a carer towards his siblings, mainly his over dramatic sisters. His family thinks Haruka as the unsung hero who helps everyone behind the scenes to see his siblings achieve their goals or come out of a slump. He also interacts with the family better than other people. Background Haruka is the sixth (fifth in the manga) child and second son born to the king, Souichirou Sakurada, and the queen, Satsuki Sakurada, making him a part of the royal Sakurada family. In the past, Misaki shortened her hair, making her look similar to exactly like Haruka; which was obvious as they are twins. While Misaki was always beyond average and her clones excelled at their own things, Haruka began wearing stylish glasses to stand out in some kind of way. People also bullied Haruka for being one of "Misaki worst clones", but he didn't bother fussing over that as he did what he could. Plot At the beginning of the series, Haruka is 13-14 year old middle schooler. Though describing their father being king is unfortunate, he basically means that someone of the children has to become king to take over the throne. Haruka doesn't want to become King, and he even wishes against the position. His true aim is to become head advisor for the king, someone that helps lend support, so he decides to help his twin Misaki to become King instead. For Haruka's sake, Misaki tries her hardest to become king. Occasionally, the two will go out and watch their siblings campaign; but Haruka also helps her with this and writes speeches for her. At first, Haruka was planning to enroll at a private boarding school; and this made Misaki deeply upset. He wanted to go to a private school alone because he thought it would be nice to live alone. But the real reason is that since Misaki wanted to become King without knowing how he was feeling all the time as he always got compared to her, Haruka was very upset and tired of the criticism he got when he was with her; and he didn't want to deal with it anymore. However, after Akane explained how Misaki grew out her hair to look different form Haruka as she only wanted to be with him, Haruka apologized to Misaki, noting that Misaki would've been helpless without him. So Haruka changes his choice of high school in the end. After the king was chosen and the election was over, it is seen that Haruka is working hard as a student council secretary, along with Misaki, the student council president and her clones. Haruka later enrolls at Royal Sakuraka High School along with Misaki, though they are put in different classes. Ange, a foreign and pampered princess who begins to live at the Sakurada Household, is put in Haruka's class and despite disliking her at first, he took an interest in her later on. Power Haruka's power is called , which allows him to calculate the possibilities of a situation effortlessly. He often uses his ability in everyday situations, to see the chances of missing a target, the weather for the day, or someone's mood changing. Haruka is almost always seen carrying a book, in which he records down the percentage chances of an event. Relationships Misaki Sakurada As twins, Haruka and Misaki share a very strong and close bond of trust. Haruka said that he surrounded by "weird" people, but that he likes Misaki just the way she is, despite Misaki thinking herself as a burden. Since they share a room, Haruka usually do have discussions with Misaki and her clones, or rather; he is forced into it sometimes. Since he doesn't want to become king, he has decided to help her to become king. He also does speeches for her sometimes. Haruka cares deeply for Misaki, and always encourages and supports her. Haruka sees Misaki as his closest sibling, and Misaki's clones also pointed out that Misaki wanted to become "number one" in Haruka's eyes. Even when being in their second year of high school, Misaki was suppodesly fine with sharing rooms with Haruka, and being disappointed and even shedding fake tears when Haruka revealed that he didn't like the idea. Misaki's clones Haruka is on good terms with Misaki's clones, and one of the clones is really clingy with him and shows him very much affection, named Shaura. He still cares for them and often participates in Misaki's discussions. Angelica W. Rose Angelica (Ange) and Haruka's relationship did not start of as a positive one. Haruka saw Ange as a selfish girl while Ange saw Haruka as a failure as a gentleman, as he made Misaki, a girl, cry. Before, Ange would sometimes complain about his attitude to Akane, but she explained that Haruka surely had his reasons. Due to them being in the same age, Haruka stated that he was very embarrassed by the fact that Ange couldn't take care of herself properly, and because of this Ange wanted to become more reliable and mature. Things start to change for the better as Haruka witnessed her helping (healing) Shiori when she got hurt, causing him to call her a person he has to keep an eye on. Later, after Angelica transferred into his school and class, they became closer, with Haruka constantly worrying about her due to her pampered personality. After accidentally being locked in a locker room, they became closer as Ange explained her past to him, causing him to smile when hearing her say the quote "I am who I am". This also made Haruka to encourage her, as he explained that she could change herself, already being past the "first gate", as the probability wasn't zero. As Ange had to go to the toilet in there, she passed out, making Haruka panicked as he tried to open the door in some sort of way, even slightly injuring himself. They managed to get out, and after Akane explained that Haruka wasn't the type to get hot-blooded for someone else, Ange blushed in response. Ange then asked Akane to follow them to school (though Akane declined as she was a college student), probably because she was embarrassed about that Haruka did go such good lengths to help her. In time, Haruka has learned about Ange and her personality and actions, to which Akane comments that Haruka has kept an close eye on Ange, to which Haruka blushed upon. This indicates that both Haruka and Ange may have feelings for each other. Akane Sakurada Akane and Haruka are on good terms. Akane and Haruka helped each other on a game in Episode 1 that Souchirou arranged, even though Akane lost. Later, embarrassing incidents that Akane innocently finds herself in are posted on an internet site designed for the election poll. Without Akane knowing, Haruka has been editing those incidents and edging the gossip away from her. Although his skills remain in the realm of possibilities, it is no question that he remains loyal in his intentions towards the campaign. Kanade Sakurada Haruka is shown to have a rivalry with Kanade, as she often tries to prove Haruka's probability calculations wrong. Haruka is seen to be devastated when his calculations are proved wrong, and considers any situation where his numbers were correct as a victory over Kanade. Hikari Sakurada In episode 3, Haruka helped Hikari becoming idol with some tough trials, acting as her mentor and guardian, and she also goes to him for advice sometimes. Hikari calls him 'Haru-kun'. Haruka sees her as a child as opposed to as an equal, and worries whenever she disappears as well as lecturing her when she has done something wrong. Ayase Ayase is a classmate of Haruka. Though Ayase clearly has feelings for Haruka, he only sees her as a classmate, even referring her to as the chairman, slightly upsetting her; as she wants him to call her by her nake. Though Ayase is kind towards Ange, she seems to be unsure of their relationship. Gallery haruka-full.jpg| Haruka's anime character design haruka-akane.jpg|Akane saw it.. haruka.png|Haruka pretending to be Hikari's guardian haruka2.jpg haruka-power.jpg|Haruka using his ability misaki and haruka.jpg Trivia * Many think that Haruka is the older twin, however, in the anime, it was confirmed that he is the younger twin and Misaki the older one. In the manga however, Haruka is seen to be the fifth child, not the sixth, meaning that he is older that Misaki in the manga. * The person Haruka admires isn't a king, but it's the Mahapit Empire's prime minister, Gaja Manda. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Sakurada Children Category:Male